theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bill24601/My Top 10 Favorite Batman The Animated Series Episodes
After much Encouragement from Gold, Dent, and Herc I decided to try this series out and it was awesome. Here are my favorite episodes *10. Harleyquinade - Batman enlists Harley Quinn's help t find Joker *9.Harley's Holiday - Harley Quinn gets out of Arkham and wants to do good until things go wrong *8. Perchance to Dream *7. Bane- Bane is hired to kill Batman *6. The Creeper- a newsman undergoes same process that created Joker and has eyes for Harley *5. The Man Who Killed Batman- a small time thug accidently kills Batman *4.Trial- all the inmates of Arkham capture Batman and the new DA and have a mock trial *3.Over The Edge- Batgirl/Barabra is killed by Scarecrow and Gordon blames Batman and knows hes Bruce and goes all out to bring Batman to Justice. *2.Mad Love- Harley Quinn goes to kill Batman to make Joker happy while also revealing her origin. *1.Almost Got 'Em- the 5 big baddies meet up playing poker and share stories of how they almost got Batman Why *Harleyquinade - This episode was great cause it had Batman and Harley Quinn team up and shes great funny and enjoyable, also this particular one shows how evil Joker is in he was going to blow up Gotham and didnt give a shit for anyone but himself. also its discovered that if Harley wanted to she could take down Joker. *Harley's Holiday - Harley Quinn is my second favorite character apart from Joker and having a whole episode to her was great. alot of the scenes with her are funny, and whats cool is she legitamently wanted to do good and be normal but things just went bad. and the scene at end was just Great. *Perchance To Dream- This episode was interesting because it showed how if Bruce's parents had not died what would have become of him, even as it goes on you can tell something is wrong, until the final showdown Bruce vs Batman and its even a shock to who is behind all this (a clue is the musical theme) *Bane - this episode was just a huge fight scene and was done good between Batman and Bane and even Robin had a good fight. *The Creeper - thie episode was just hilarious espcailly how Creeper is obsessed with Harley and she doesnt give a shit , plus Creeper punching out Batman without even knowing xD *The Man Who Killed Batman - this episode was interesting and the scenes with Joker are hilarious, espcially Joker having a funeral for Batman just great. *Trial- This episode has almost all the villains in one episode and it shows that maybe Batman is responsible for what they are. plus Joker as Judge is just great and poetic. *Over The Edge- This episode was just one huge Holy Shit moment, Batgirl/Barbara falls to her death by Scarecrow, Gordon finds out who she is and who Batman is and goes all out to bring Batman to justice blaming her for Barbara, and even goes to hire Bane to get Batman, the ending is one shocking twist *Mad Love- Joker and Harley's relationship is addressed in this and she actually does succeed in defeating Batman and a very dark scene where Joker throws Harley out a window and she bleeds the ending was just a OH COME ON moment lol , it also addresses How Harley became what she is. and gives a good Batman Joker fight and even a shocking Joker defeat. *Almost Got Im- this episode was great because it has the 5 major villains in one place playing Poker and gives their own tales of how they almost got Batman and the end is a pretty great twist. and also one of most hilarious moments with Killer Crocs story of throwing a rock at Batman. Runner Ups The show is great there were a lot of episodes i loved here are my run ups #World's Finest #Batman Beyond Return of the Joker #Harley and Ivy - after kicking her out Harley Quinn teams with Poison Ivy and become crime queens much to Joker's annoyance. #The Laughing Fish #Joker's Millions- Joker inherits millions of dollars #The Last Laugh - Joker spreads his laughing gas across the city #Old Wounds #Holiday Knights #The Demon Reborn #Joker's Favor #Joker's Wild #Dreams In Darkness #What is Reality #If you are smart why arent you a millionare Category:Blog posts Category:Movie Blogs Category:Not Archived